


Local sleep deprived enderboi eats dirt

by Theceilingfan213



Series: Borealtwt Fics [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Endermen eat dirt sorry, Gen, Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Philza gets a bird, Philza is trying, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), crack i guess XD, how do i write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theceilingfan213/pseuds/Theceilingfan213
Summary: Endermen can eat dirtRanboo can eat dirtand Philza gets a bird-ooc
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Borealtwt Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105919
Comments: 13
Kudos: 675





	Local sleep deprived enderboi eats dirt

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the idea I had at 3 am last night and was like yup this is what I'm writing today
> 
> Basically, the idea was that endermen usually carry around grass blocks and I was like hey what if they ate dirt and then I was like what if Ranboo eats dirt and Philza is like wtf bro
> 
> -not proofread XD-

The sun had just started to rise over the horizon and Ranboo felt the exhaustion set in after a night spent walking. Phil wanted to get a parrot so Techno and Ranboo decided to tag along. They didn’t know where a jungle biome was so they spent the better part of yesterday searching for one and then they spent the night walking back, yet to even get back home. Despite feeling unbelievably tired, Ranboo couldn’t help but feel happy as he looked over at Phil happily chattering to his small winged friend, who he lovingly called Mate. Mate was a gray parrot, which Phil choose cause “we match.”

“Hey, Phil, I’m fine and all but I think we should sit down for a rest. Ranboo looks dead on his feet.” Techno interrupted his friend’s chatter. Philza looked back at Ranboo, seeming to be surprised that he was even there. Ranboo didn’t even try to deny the fact he was tired. Philza nodded and they walked over to a tree and sat. Techno and Phil immediately engaged in a conversation, Mate resting on Philza’s shoulders, but Ranboo didn’t even try to follow. He was tired and he was suddenly aware of the hunger that gnawed at his stomach. Ranboo felt the dirt with his clawed hands, his tail swishing lightly. Ranboo grabbed a handful of dirt and shoved it into his mouth, forgetting that eating dirt was not something humans typically do. Once he finished his mouthful, Ranboo reached down for another handful, halfway to his mouth before Techno interrupted. “What are you doing, Ranboo?” Techno asked, confusion lacing his voice. Ranboo stared dumbly at Techno before simply replying, “Eating” and continuing to shovel the dirt into his mouth. Ranboo felt a hand on his wrist and he looks at Phil, confused on why he was stopping him. “Ranboo, you can’t eat dirt, if you wanted to eat you could’ve asked!” Philza sighed and handed Ranboo a golden carrot. 

Ranboo was confused, to say the least. What was Philza on about? Of course, he could eat dirt! “But I can eat dirt” Ranboo argued, shoveling more dirt into his mouth with his free hand. Philza grabbed his other wrist with a sigh, Techno’s soft chuckling could be heard. Ranboo ripped his hand out of Philza’s grip, an annoyed enderman sound coming out of him, and he yet again grabbed more dirt. “RANBOO JUST TAKE THE CARROT PLEASE” Philza was tired of having to try to care for the sleep-deprived teen. Ranboo looked shocked before quickly snatching the carrot and teleporting away. “Shit” Philza immediately felt guilty for yelling at the boy and he quickly looked around trying to search for the enderman-hybrid. Luckily, he didn’t get far, only under another tree not too far away. With that, Philza turned back to Techno, careful to keep an eye on the boy. 

-

Once they got back to Techno’s cabin, Ranboo immediately went to his room and fell asleep on his bed. Upon waking up, Ranboo’s senses were filled with the scent of breakfast and he quickly made his way to the kitchen where he found Philza cooking with Mate watching. Philza quickly turned, giving Ranboo a quick greeting before his smile fades slightly. “Um- you have uh dirt around your mouth..” Philza informed him awkwardly. Ranboo wiped his mouth, blushing slightly from embarrassment and releasing a quick sorry. “So, why were you eating dirt yesterday? Were you just tired?” Philza finally asked. “Oh! I forgot non-enderman usually don’t know but endermen can actually eat dirt! It’s actually good for me to eat dirt occasionally” Ranboo laughed out. It was Philza’s turn to turn red as he realized he had stopped Ranboo from doing something he was supposed to do. “Oh” Was all Philza had to offer as a response. With that, the subject was dropped and they continued their morning routine, Mate chirping happily in his new home.

**Author's Note:**

> I just put that Philza wanted a bird cause of Tommy's video where Philza pointed out the birds and wilbur killed it and then I called his bird Mate and I love him. In case it wasn't clear, Mate is one of those gray birds with yellow and the little blushies uwu.
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this XD I do plan to do the requests I have so far but I do have an essay and an animation due in like 3 days and I have not started so rip my sleep
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated but not necessary!
> 
> Stay safe, stay hydrated, bind safely!  
> -R


End file.
